mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Grant Goodeve
| birth_place = Middlebury, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor/TV host | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Grant Goodeve (born July 6, 1952; Middlebury, Connecticut) is an American actor and television host. He is best known for playing the role of David, the oldest son, on Eight Is Enough, from 1977 to 1981. He sang the theme song for the show as well. More recent work includes Home & Garden Television and voice roles, such as the Engineer in the multiplayer video game Team Fortress 2. Early life Goodeve attended the Taft School, a boarding high school in Watertown, Connecticut. Hollywood Goodeve moved to Los Angeles, California in 1975. His earliest role was on a fifth season episode of Emergency!.Above and Beyond... Nearly (1976), the IMDb entry for an episode of Emergency! After a February 1977 screen test,, he signed up as a cast member of Eight Is Enough, taking over a role played in the show's pilot episode by Mark Hamill. When Eight Is Enough ended in 1981, Goodeve appeared in guest roles in series such as The Love Boat, T.J. Hooker, Dynasty, and Fantasy Island, among others.In the summer of 1984 Goodeve hosted "Solid Gold Hits". In 1985-86, he played Michael James "Woody" Woodward in the soap opera One Life to Live.[http://www.soapcentral.com/oltl/castlist.php?section=past Past Characters on One Life to Live] from SoapCentral He also co-starred in a 1984 made-for-TV movie, Pigs vs. Freaks. He reprised his Eight is Enough role in two reunion movies during the late 1980s and also appeared on several episodes of Murder, She Wrote . As the 1990s came to a close, he also made an appearance in The WB's hit series 7th Heaven, as Capt. Jack Smith. Pacific Northwest Goodeve moved to the Pacific Northwest in 1989 with his wife and three children. Soon after moving there, he began appearing in the recurring role of Rick Pedersen, the ill-fated bush pilot in Northern Exposure. He also began contributing to KING-TV's Evening Magazine and starting hosting that station's travel show Northwest Backroads in 1998.Biography from the KING-TV website More recently he began hosting "If Walls Could Talk" and Homes of our Heritage on Home & Garden Television. He has worked as a voice actor for several video games, including the role of Wolf O'Donnell in Star Fox: Assault, the Engineer in Team Fortress 2, and various voices for F.E.A.R.. He also lent his singing voice to Bob Rivers's Twisted Christmas series of holiday CDs. He is active in his Presbyterian church in Seattle, engaging part-time in an itinerant music ministry in the region.Concert supports three ministries with a common cause, from the website of the University Presbyterian Church In 2006, Grant Goodeve appeared as George Bailey in Seattle's Taproot Theatre Company's production of "It's A Wonderful Life: A Live Radio Play". He returned to the Taproot stage in 2008's production of "The Christmas Foundling" as Old Jake. Discography *1996 The Wonder of It All References External links *Grant Goodeve at IMDB *Grant Goodeve at Allmusic Category:Actors from Connecticut Category:American television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American Presbyterians Category:American voice actors Category:People from New Haven County, Connecticut Category:1952 births Category:Living people es:Grant Goodeve fi:Grant Goodeve it:Grant Goodeve